Global CAW Wrestling
Global CAW Wrestling is a CAW league owned by TJAYankees1 (formerly known as YankeeBoi50). YankeeBoi50 originally started with TWA (Thomas's Wrestling Association) but felt like, after TWA died out, he could bring it to newer and higher grounds. Influenced by friends, such as Firewing0, Hawkins07, WCCWEDD, and even Shawn O'Connor himself, GCW was made to be an original CAW Wrestling league, thus making it different from TWA. GCW is made using the SmackDown vs. Raw 2010 video game for Playstation 3. After GCW Judgment Day 2010, starting with a 2010 Thanksgiving Special, GCW began begin using the Smackdown vs. Raw 2011 video game. GCW's first event was GCW Evolution which took place on April 25, 2010 (although uploading began a few hours before midnight of that day). GCW immediatly got noticed and it has earned TJAYankees1 a lot of praise. GCW promises to continue to be an up-and-coming CAW League. On June 21, 2010, GCW gained a developmental league in GCW: NXT. On November 1, 2010 GCW: NXT ended. It will be replaced with a new developmental league, SOT: Superstars of Tomorrow. On May 8th, 2011, it was announced that GCW Saturday Night Superstars will be going on hiatus until after Night of Champions so it can return in the future as a show on justin.tv or blogtv. In Fall 2011, GCW sums up Seasons 1 and 2 with blogs on blogspot. GCW returned as a CAW fed using the WWE '12 video game in Winter 2012 with the first event of Season 3- Revolution Rebirth. Shows *Oblivion *NCG: Next CAW Generation Former Shows *Brawl Is War *Smack It Down! *Scorched *SOT: Superstars of Tomorrow (developmental league) *GCW Saturday Night Superstars (Exclusive Blogtv or justin.tv show) *GCW: NXT (Developmental league.) (June 21, 2010 - November 1, 2010) Click Per Views Here are the click-per-views in chronological order as of , : *Retribution *Rebellion *No Way Out *Ultimate Rumble *Bound to Victory Champions Here are the champions as of , : On-Air Talent *''YankeeBoi50 (GCW Owner and Chairman; Interim GCW "General Manager")'' *''TJAYankees1 (Occassional Play-by-Play Commentator, GCW Ambassador)'' *''Socko105 (Play-by-Play commentator)'' *''Christian Edwards (Occassional Play-by-Play and Color Commentator)'' *''Nwo4yourlife (Color Commentator)'' GCW Roster *Ken Brington Appears as Pro on NCG *The General *Quick Silver *Brent Thompson *“American Made Muscle” Tony MacDaniels Appears as Pro on NCG *Reaper X *Mindfreak *Shamus McCoy *Chad Reigns *Dan Reigns *Eric Andrew Stedman Test *Shane Jones Appears as Pro on NCG *Joey Thompson *Jacob Smith Appears as Pro on NCG *Brock *Stevi T *Shawn O'Connor *Blake Styles *“Mr. Amazing” Rodney Stevens *Alex Williams *Mr. Canada Appears as Pro on NCG *Andy Williams *The Disco Kid *Napoleon *Tommy Ryan Appears as Pro on NCG *Ben Hitman Appears as Pro on NCG *Lu Bu *Tommy O'Connor *Reverend Jay *Cody Hawkins Appears as Pro on NCG *Stephen Viper Appears as Pro on NCG *Francis Kash *D-Mack *Dangerous Danny *"Pretty Fly" Jason Skyz *Ty Q *Jack Rocket *K-Wack ''Tag Teams: *Reigns Brothers (Chad Reigns & Dan Reigns) *The New Breed (Shane Jones & Jacob Smith) *The General & Dangerous Danny *The Williams Brothers (Andy Williams & Alex Williams) NCG Roster *"Mr. Cooler Than U" Rob Kent *Gordon Batts *Roberto Ibanez Sanchez ''Manager of Gordon Batts *"The Man of the Sea" Capt. John Wolfre *"Mr. Money" Daniel Fonto *Emo Xtreme *Kabiuki Hidoko *Ace O'Neilly *"The Franchise" Ryan Riley Others *Some Jobber *Who The Hell Is This?? *DEFAULT CAW *Generic Douche Inactive *General Larry Platt- retired, makes occassional appearences *Brent Harvanator- injured GCW Alumni *Elena Vasquez *Justin Sane *Chris Castinalo *The Rockin’ Freebird *Ruby *Sapphire *Venom *Mini *Dark Angel *James Layfield *Emerald *Claudio Giordano *Shadow Vega *Psycho Trish *Jessica Lendosa *Christopher Carabella *Jake Robin *Genevive *Christina Hoyte *James Nicholas *Jillian Sabrina *Kelly Blanc *"Captain Charisma" Darren Matthews *Michael Nouvel *Perfecto *"The Sharp Dressed Man" Carl Cordale *"Hollywood" Patrick Tyrani *"The Pope" Bob Lastendalore *Hombre Argullo Mexican *"The King of Ridiculous" ExtremeDan *Epic Ball *Icedude *Kevyn Kash Oblivion theme *'"Renegade" by Daughtry' NCG theme *'"One in a Million" by Monty Are I' Brawl Is War theme *'"Break" by Three Days Grace (Season 1)' *'"Phenomenon" by Thousand Foot Krutch (Season 2)' Smack It Down! theme *'"Smack Down" by Thousand Foot Krutch (Season 1)' *'"Let It Roll" by Divide the Day (Season 2)' Scorched theme *'"Invincible" by Adelita's Way (Season 1)' SOT theme *'"One In A Million" by Monty Are I (current)'